Caedes
Caedes is an independent champion of Pride who once fought in the Venatio. Story Rule in Gold Son of a tyrant from a distant land, Caedes distinguished himself by his ability to wield both Fire and Thunder, in a world where wielding two elements was irregular. Unknowing of his origins, Caedes seized his country's treasure, the Urn of Midas, in a massive tournament, then went to confront his father and defeat him. Caedes thus took the throne, acting as both a hero and tyrant. Caedes was called to the Venatio by Aurora in order to act as her champion, but before the battles could begin, enemy Xelias tempted Caedes into joining him, before killing him in a brief battle. Interested in the fallen angel's words and abilities, Caedes quickly left Aurora's side and instead joined Noctan's as her champion. He quickly regretted this decision however, as Senkito, hating traitors, killed him. Obsession of Destruction Caedes stayed dead for a long time, having rejected both Aurora and Noctan, before rising as a ghost of gold, driven by the single-minded desire to obliterate all. His first action was to obliterate Xelias, unknowing that everything was happening according to the fell angel's plan. His actions, unbalancing the Venatio, caused a tie and allowed Xelias to regroup people against the gods in the next game. Caedes thus waged wars against the gods, and won, even killing Noctan by himself; in the aftermath, however, he lost his immortality granted by the gods. Terrified by the ephemerality of existence, he attempted to obliterate the Venatio and take everything with him, but once again was foiled. As he walked away, wounded and broken, Kaihagi stabbed him from behind, ending him. Caedes would later be reincarnated as a king far, far away. Alternate Timelines In another Timeline, Caedes was summoned as a Divine Servant of Leo, Archmage of Black, hoping to crush the competition in endless battle. Despite an interesting battle with Svanhvit, it was Darmethor who managed to land a kill on him with his twin blades, killing him. However, Caedes's powers activated and resurrected him. A second quick battle with five different servants, however, put an end to his threat for good. Appearance Caedes is a dark-skinned, blonde man with black eyes, dressed in nothing but light, red clothes he wore as a king. He bears the Urn of Midas in his back. Personality Caedes is an embodiment of pride and contempt, and it shows - this Luciferian figure believes that only he can truly rule the world and save it from an era of corruption. Furthermore, he also believes that if people reject his rule, then they are condemned to become degenerate and corrupted - and thus, killing them all would be a service. An egomaniac who refuses to bow to any master, he nevertheless respects Xelias, another figure of rebellion and nihilism. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Caedes is a strong fighter, a grappler and a talented gladiator who defeated several champions without even using his elements. * Elemental Mastery: Caedes is a master of Fire and Thunder and can use them separately, or even together in supercharged Plasma attacks. * Urn of Midas: Caedes can use this powerful artifact to perfectly complement his fighting style, molting the gold inside then using it through magnetism as a terrifying, malleable weapon. * Determination Use: Caedes's Determination was so great that he rose from a pit of fire from death without any influence from the Gods. Storylines * Venatio : Game of Life features him as an important character. * Magus Wars : Compassion features him as Archmage of Black. Trivia * Caedes means massacre in Latin. * His repeated emperor motif ties him to the tradition of Ancient Roman emperors, after which he is partially stylized. Category:Character Category:Venatio